Doctor Who: Nexus -S1E6- Blue X
by Extramis Flux
Summary: The Rani Disappeared, The Doctor looks for her for answers, discovering she is at france, as they get it might be surprising mostly for The Doctor
1. The Long Lost Friend

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Blue X

* * *

Prologue - (The Majestic Tale Of) The Long Lost Friend

* * *

After The Event happened it's During the day The Rani stands on the Mountain top looking down as the Over grown Plantation Disintegrate

The Rani: I guess he did it

She Looks up and Notice The Crack in Time, a Blue Meteor came out and landed on The Non populated side of the city

The Rani: wonder what that is

She follow to the crash site, When She Arrived She sees The Site but doesn't see the meteorite, She began to feel a present she recognized for a long time she Turned around and see a Kiruru but a Kiruru she knows floating to the same Level face to face

The Rani: Well, well, well Look who's here, did you came here for Your Precious Timelord

The Kiruru just Narrow his eyes Knowing its being mocked

The Rani: Giving me a Silent Treatment I know you can Talk.. Morbius thats What The Doctor aka Theta Sigma calls you

Morbius: What You Want Ushas

The Rani: one you will now refer me as The Rani

Morbius: I don't like it

The Rani: anyway Two if You looking for him i am your only guide because I know where he is

Morbius don't like the idea but he have no choice but accept the offer

Morbius: fine but don't try do anything suspicious

The Rani: oh believe me i have that many chance

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Weeks later

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Blue X

* * *

Chapter 1: weeks later

* * *

In The TARDIS Dororo Watches The Doctor being in his own mind as Dororo just listen Humming noises coming within the ship, The Doctor just look a the Cube which he use to Absorb the Exploding Star

Dororo: Doctor

With The Voice of Dororo, it Snapped The Doctor into Reality, he look at Dororo a bit puzzled

The Doctor: What

Dororo: You been Staring at that cube for a while, are you feeling ok

The Doctor: yeah, its just i have been thinking thats all

Dororo: about what?

The Doctor: oh just stuff

Dororo: by stuff you mean The Rani

The Doctor looks at him

The Doctor: oh the wise men are you

Dororo chuckles a little at his comment

~:Later on:~

Keroro and Tamama are in the living room watching Captain Geroro, Then The Doctor and Dororo Walking in the house through the backyard, The Doctor sees them doing so, he turns around and face Dororo Smiling, and Chuckling

The Doctor: so Dororo, your Platoon is it always like this

Dororo: you know Doctor i kinda know what be going on here

Keroro: Doctor are you making fun of us

The Doctor: what no, no,.. not at all im just saying that i know you guys have better things then this

Tamama: its either this or the planning on a invasion

Giroro: Which we should be doing

The Doctor: oh Keronians

~:outside of the hinata household:~

a mailman came and drop off a mail into the mailbox, Giroro Notice a mailman came by

Giroro: Doctor, it seems there is mail

The Doctor: yeah so what

Giroro: what came in looks like a Invite

The Doctor: is that so

The Doctor walks to the mailbox he open it grab the mail, and close it.

The Doctor: Giroro it seems your right, i wonder who its from

The Doctor was going to open without thinking then he was stopped by Dororo

Dororo: Doctor you can't just open a mail that not for you

The Doctor: your right, oh maybe the man who delivered it knows

The Doctor was about to take off until Dororo Grabbed him by the arm and pull him back

Dororo: now why you want to know so bad

The Doctor: i just have this Feeling

Dororo: maybe it's just your curiosity

The Doctor: oh ha ha ha very funny, but I'm serious

The Doctor began sniffing the mail, he can identify it

The Doctor: Ha you see it came from France, now tell me who will now Us well mostly You guys and The Hinatas

Tamama: There is one her name is Shion she is one of Momoka's Best Friend

The Doctor: interesting, so if this invite is from her why send it here

Dororo: so you find that strange

The Doctor: Yes Dororo I do with your sassiness

Dororo: I learned from the best

The Doctor: keep up

Keroro got up off the sofa

Keroro: you know doctor you still remind me of the little old you its just like...

Keroro started to have this strange feeling, than he began leaning forward Tamam and The Doctor catch him before he land face plant to the floor

The Doctor: are you ok

Keroro: I don't know it just happened so fast

The Doctor and Tamama placed him back on the sofa

The Doctor: maybe you should stay there for awhile, Tamama can you Take this and Give it to Momoka

Tamama: righty sir

The Doctor: Don't call me that

Tamama: sorry

Tamama Went off

Keroro: Doctor I'm sure of you I'm fine

The Doctor: Tell me Keroro did you see something while you have that feeling, like did something flash before your eyes

Keroro: actually yes, there was a green dragon, it was me but as a dragon

The Doctor: Keroro was a Dragon?

Dororo: it was a very very long story

The Doctor: and y'all say I get myself into trouble

Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo: You Do

The Doctor: ok then so I do, anyway Keroro do see what "yourself" doing

Keroro: no actually, but I do remember coming out a portal like

The Doctor: Rani!

Dororo: oh come on now

The Doctor: it has to be her, she obviously extracting one of Keroro's Incarnation from the Timeline and bringing it here

Giroro: Can Timelords do that

The Doctor: well it's against the law of time to travel to your own timeline I don't think it say anything about traveling someone's else's

(A/N: ok I will have to interrupt I have seen Gallifrey's Law of Time I actually don't know if that part is against or not it's just there is too much reading so much)

The Doctor: it's her experiment written everywhere

Keroro: Doctor I do wonder why did you send Tamama to deliver the main to Momoka

The Doctor: when does the Hinatas get back

Keroro: in any moment now why

The Doctor hold up three fingers as he count down, right when The Doctor said one Fuyuki and Natsumi came through the door

Natsumi: we are going to France

The Doctor: That's why

Keroro: oh your good

The Doctor: I know

Later that day

As the group all packed and settle in the TARDIS, Momoka came by

The Doctor: oh so you must be Momoka i don't know if we met or not but I am The Doctor

Momoka: nice to meet you Fuyuki has been stuff about you

The Doctor: oh he as haven't he well welcome aboard to The TARDIS

she entered in The Doctor later he seen Angol Mois

The Doctor: oh Mois can I talk to you

Mois: sure

The Doctor: I want you to keep eye on your uncle just be sure

Mois: why what happened

The Doctor: I'll explain later

Mois and The Doctor Both went inside The Door closed behind them, in the TARDIS most of the people are amazed

Natsumi: its Bigger on the inside

The Doctor: yes it is

The Doctor Runs to the console flipping levers

The Doctor: now lets take this ride simple we don't want a bumpy one

The Doctor pulls down the lever which made The TARDIS Start going by a jolt then whooshing noises Dororo came towards The Doctor

Dororo: This is very surprising i remember you always talk about having a TARDIS When we were little

The Doctor: well Dororo Sometime want to achieve something might require to break some rules, and some have Consequence for doing so

Dororo: Was it worth it

The Doctor: Of course it was, The Universe is a huge place so many things to see so many to be discovered.. i always want to see The Universe ever since my brother left Gallifrey

Dororo: Where is he now

The Doctor: i don't know could be anywhere out there, so you and the others can continue admiring my TARDIS as i try to solve this issue i have been having

The Doctor Ducked underneath The Console, as Dororo Watch, but Starting having Concern Feeling, he knows how he is not energetic as he use to when he was a kid

Dororo Walks to join the group Koyuki notice something wrong with him

Koyuki: Whats wrong D

Dororo: its Just The Doctor, All he Cares about Finding The Rani, the other thing is he Never Spoken on to one of his adventure

Koyuki: Sounds like he is being Secretive

Dororo: and thats whats bothering me, he is hidding stuff from us

With Koyuki and Dororo Know The Doctor Overhears Their Conversation while Working on the console knowing he is not gonna let this slide.


	3. The Meanwhile

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Blue X

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meanwhile

* * *

In France outside of The Mansion of Shion Drakon, she and The Rani stood outside looking out on the field

The Rani: surprising to find out that You have Connection to The Doctor Knows

Shion: I would like to meet him

The Rani: The Doctor is a very complicated man that's why something I did will probably will catch his attention

Shion: how you will know

There began a gentle breeze passing both of them, then a whooshing noise started fading in

The Rani: well this answer the question

A blue box began appearing then finish with the sound of a thud, then the door opened, The Hinatas, and friends began coming out

Momoka: Shion

Shion: Momoka

They both run towards each other and gave a hug

Momoka: it's been so long

Shion: it sure has

The Doctor came out and closed the door behind him

The Rani: Doctor

The Doctor: Rani

The Rani: you probably was wondering where is was

The Doctor: the hell I was

Dororo: Doctor we want to introduce our new friend Shion

The Doctor looks at Dororo then at the girl with long light blue hair

The Doctor: oh sorry I'm The Doctor by the way

Shion: it's honor to meet you

The Doctor: well same as you, and who is this Little Critter

Terara: im Terara im Shion's Best Friend

The Doctor: well is that adorable, by the looks of you it seems you are a Keronian

Shion: and dragon

The Doctor: Interesting Both Keronian and Dragon

The Rani: you wanna invite your home

Shion: oh yes we shouldn't just stay out here come all of you

All them followed her except The Doctor and The Rani, fuyuki turned and notice them not following

Fuyuki: Doctor are you coming

The Doctor: I'll catch up

Fuyuki shrugs and rejoin the group

The Doctor: ok then Rani what you did to Keroro

The Rani: I'll show ya

The Rani did a Whistle to call something, then a green winged creature flying towards them, then landed between them the high of it is only Two feet taller than an average human or humanoid

The Rani: Keroro meet Theta Sigma

The Doctor: sometimes i hate being right

The Keroro Dragon Gave a lick on the side of his face and Nuzzles him, The Doctor Chuckles from his Affection

The Doctor: hey there now

The Rani: The Problem is his mind is out of date

The Doctor: Why do this

The Rani: to get your attention

The Doctor: just to get my attention

The Rani: yes

The Doctor: First you You come here you scatter off leaving the mess to myself then you have the Nerve to be in France Just To Get my Attention!

The Doctor Sighs trying to calm down he looked at the Dragon, patted his snout gently

The Doctor: sorry you have to see that

He looks back at The Rani

The Doctor: Whats the point

The Rani: better to show you

The Dragon Nudge The Doctor on the back showing that He will lead the way

The Rani: Keroro will show you the way

Keroro Dragon Walk pass The Rani, The Doctor Follows him, without Notice Rani manage to get The Seal of The High Council of Gallifrey from his Jacket pocket right when he passed her

* * *

in the mansion, The Hinatas, The Keroro Platoon Along with Shion, Terara, in a Very Lengthy Table, enjoying lunch and Having Conversation, Then The Rani Walks in Towards to the big Group

Shion: ah Rani Care to join us

The Rani: Maybe later

Dororo: Where is The Doctor

The Rani: He Be coming soon he just have a thing to do

Dororo: What Thing

The Rani: Just a Thing, i want to show you guys something

The Rani Sits on The Table She Pulls out a Small Projecting Device and The Doctor's Seal

Natsumi: What are you doing

The Rani: There is One Thing you guys don't understand about Time Lords, Me and The Doctor live for a very long life

The Rani Wired The Wires to The Seal, She point the Projector at the wall then it project Twelve Faces of The Doctor

The Rani: The Doctor's Regeneration, and he got Eleven more to go

The Projector shuts off

The Rani: This Actually Belongs To The Doctor but Nicked it before he even notice, about me i try to change and wanted to prove that

The Doctor Walks in Not Saying anything he have the look on his face, its hard to explain, but its not Anger, Sad, or Disappointment, they all look at him including The Rani

The Doctor looks at The Rani

The Doctor: im sorry

The Rani: what

The Doctor: i said i am Sorry, for not believing you, Morbius explained everything

Dororo: Who's Morbius

The Doctor: Everybody i want you to meet Morbius, my Friend during my academy times

The Doctor moved his hand in front carrying Morbius and use his other hand for Support

Giroro: Hes a Kiruru

The Doctor: Relax, This one Different

Natsumi: How

Morbius: because i be there for him

Keroro: oh my god he can talk too

The Doctor: Plus The Darker Eyes and a Blue X on his Stomic

Morbius begins to float up to meet face to face with The Doctor

The Doctor: Morbius help me through alot of things

Morbius Smiles and Hugs The Doctor's Head

The Doctor: Dororo I hope this doesn't go between us

Dororo: No, No, Doctor its actually great, because i do worry because you are a very lonely Child

The Doctor: Dororo... not when everybody is in this room

Morbius: But its True

* * *

later Shion Offers everybody their own Guest rooms and they all went it in, The Doctor and Morbius shares room

The Doctor: hmm not bad this is very roomie

Morbius Sat Down on The Bed as The Doctor Looks out the room, actually enjoying the view, he looks down and Seen his TARDIS, Then a Thought hit him in the head

The Doctor: OH!, i want you to see my TARDIS, So What You Think

Morbius: Sure

The Doctor: Come on then

The Doctor Started Running out of the room, Morbius Quickly Follows him


	4. The Long Time Reunion

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Blue X

* * *

Chapter 3: (The Majestic Tale Of) The Long Time Reunion

* * *

The Doctor Walks To His TARDIS As Morbius Follows him, The Doctor Pulls out his Key, Once Reached to the door he inserted the key to the slot, Turns it which unlocked, he Walks in Morbius Follows him in

The Doctor: Welcome to the TARDIS

Morbius examine The Interior, he began floating around the Console, he smiles showing that the TARDIS is giving him a Warm Welcome, there was a gentle tone coming from the TARDIS

The Doctor: Hey I was getting to the point of telling about Morbius it's just I didn't get the time I needed

There was another tone, with groaning noise

The Doctor: Oi!

Morbius Chuckles From The Doctor, and Knowing what The TARDIS is Saying

The Doctor: oh you old girl you always have to be so,.. Wise, anyway Welcome..I do wonder how did you know I am on this planet

Morbius: with the help of the Keron Army Database, pretending to be dead huh

The Doctor: it's a really long story

Morbius: hmm, I would like to know, I would like to know everything since my absence

The Doctor Sigh

The Doctor told him the things like How The Doctor and The Rani became Renegades, and what happened from the time Before he Reunited with The Keroro Platoon

Morbius: hmm I see. You Boy, you can't keep out of Trouble can you

The Doctor: I don't get in trouble, trouble seems to follow me around

Morbius gave a light chuckle and pat The Doctor's head

Morbius: I iust miss you dearly

The Doctor: I do too

They both hug each other

Outside of the TARDIS, The Doctor and Morbius came out The Door closed behind them, The Rani and The Green dragon stood by

The Doctor: how long you guys been standing there

The Rani: not much long, I just want you to say goodbye to him he is going to his timeline now

The Doctor looks at the dragon, he seems to look disappointed and sad

The Doctor: Doesn't look like KD want too

The Rani: KD?

The Doctor: That's what I'm gonna call him Keroro is not working out since he is a Dragon

The Rani: well he has to like or not

The Doctor: I claimed its a incarnation am I right

The Rani: yes

The Doctor: he is not extracted from the timeline

The Rani: how you know

The Doctor: I'm not an idiot Rani; He Have Keroro's Mind but not Personality it's obvious you went to Keroro's Timeline to the point when they were dragons

Took The Biodata and did this

Morbius: impressive, that is surely correct I was there

The Rani: well I can't keep it you can't keep it who will

Morbius: The Cælius Toymaker

The Doctor: who

Morbius: your cousin who firstly known as The Lieutenant

The Doctor: *Whispers; he's the one who had that messenger send me that note*

Morbius: What

The Doctor: Nothing, but how do you know

Morbius: I seen couple of time since you boys were on Keron, he is the one who told me where you were

The Doctor: well I want say goodbye to KD

The Doctor walks to him, when he got close to the dragon, Keroro Dragon began to nuzzle him, The Doctor Placed his hands on the dragon's Cheeks

The Doctor: I know it's hard to say goodbye but I know we gonna see each other again

The Dragon Gave The Doctor a lick on the cheek and hugs him, The Rani turns around and facing another way, then they both broke the hug

The Doctor: ok Morbius

Morbius nods, floats to KD and they both Teleported

The Doctor: so France...


	5. The Mysterious Crack

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Blue X

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Crack

* * *

At night as everybody in the mansion is asleep except the Two Time Lords and a Kiruru, in The Doctor's Guest room The Doctor just stood and

look out through the window as Morbius sits on the side of the bed kicking his feet

Morbius: are you even tired

The Doctor: by tired you mean

Morbius: *Sigh* sleepy

The Doctor: no not really, I'm not even found of staying at homes

The Doctor fell backward on the bed

Morbius: and why is that

The Doctor: I'm bored, I get bored Morbius

The Rani Walks in The Hallway, she notice a White light coming underneath the door

The Rani: Shion said That is an extra room

The Rani Continue to walk to The Doctor's Room, She Knocked for couple of times without take her eyes of the door, From the moment She Heard The Doctor opening the door

The Doctor: what do you want

The Rani: look at the door

The Doctor is a bit confused but he look to the direction where The Rani is looking, He Notice a light coming under the door

The Doctor: That Light it seems familiar

The Rani: So you seen it before

The Doctor: afraid so, Morbius I want you to stay there for a moment ok

Morbius nods as he did so The Two Time Lords began walking to the door, once they got very close The Doctor reach and grabbed the door nob and began slowly turning it, when it made to its complete turn The Doctor Looks at Rani first as she was looking at him then quietly said "Go on" he looks at the door again and began pushing he door gently, slowly revealing the glowing crack on the wall in front of them

The Doctor: well, well, well, Nice seen my you again

The Rani: the Crack that's how I escape well kinda like that

The Doctor: like what you mean

The Rani: I seen it there was a bright light then I was in a different dimension, you?

The Doctor: on my last Journey I went to another dimension of earth there was Cybertronians and Daleks, what concerns me that the Dalek ships were just sitting in the earths atmosphere, because they were waiting for me

The Rani: why

The Doctor: Their leader told me That The Other Side of that Crack is The Time Lords

The Rani: that's impossible

The Doctor: I'm having trouble believing it too, but think about it if they will go this much trouble to Rip a Time Vortex apart then thy will cause Rips in Time and Space, I think they're the reason why my TARDIS Tends to act up

The Rani: Doctor...

The Doctor: whatever you do don't get close to it, Don't reach, don't stick your arm in there

The Rani: how did it get here

The Doctor: that's probably it, it must followed me, followed you, and that s how it got here... Unless

The Rani: That The Crack in Time is used as something else

The Doctor: yes, what if The Crack,... Is a Passage way, a Gateway between Dimensions or even Universes, tell this to no one

The Doctor Left the room and return to his guest room

The Rani just stood standing looks at the crack then sigh, what they didn't know that Dororo was Eavesdropping.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making these chapters short, but I think it's better like that I'm focusing on making my stories to have a lot of chapters and/or a lot of words


	6. The Next Continuos Day

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Blue X

* * *

Chapter 5: The Next Continuous Day

* * *

in The Morning As Everyone is Up The Doctor Is Outside Being Tickled all around By Morbius and Terara, The Doctor so Vulnerable he can only Squirm and Laugh The Rani Just Standing looking at the boys playing around quiet, then Shion Walk up to her

Shion: They Sure are having fun

The Rani: Yeah Being Tickled To Death is Fun

Shion: Well The Doctor is enjoying it

The Rani: Well of course he is.. The Doctor

Shion Roll her eyes

Shion: Anyway how was Your Sleep

The Rani: Me and The Doctor didn't get any

Shion: why not

The Rani: eh being a Time Traveler can be Screwie with the hours but him he was like that ever since we were little he tends to watch the night sky until the pass of Dawn

Shion: humph i see

The Rani and Shion Continue Watching The Doctor has he Being Chased in Circle (Terara sitting down in the middle watching them) bigger than an average Teen-age

The Doctor: Morbius this is Totally Cheating, You're a Kiruru, you have abilities that i don't

The Rani: oh god i think i see enough

* * *

The Rani Began Walking away back to the mansion, As Shion Giggles at The Boys, as Morbius Captured The Doctor, He Snuggles him like a Teddy Bear. When The Rani Walks through the entrance She Sees Momoka, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Koyuki

The Rani: You Humans Where are The Keronians

Natsumi: We Have Names

The Rani: Sorry but where are they

Fuyuki: They Should be Up Stairs

The Rani: Doing What

Natsumi: See i wonder the samething they be nothing but Trouble

Fuyuki: Im Sure They are not planning on invasion

Natsumi: They Better not be the last one was about to burn this planet

Momoka: Umm Guys, Shes Gone

Fuyuki and Natsumi was a bit shock because they didn't see nor hear her leave

* * *

Back Outside As Morbius is still Snuggling this time also Nuzzling on The Doctor, The Doctor Sees The Humans Walking out

The Doctor: Hi There

Koyuki Giggles on The Situation The Doctor is in

Koyuki: Having Fun There

The Doctor: I Don't Know But Morbius is sure is

Koyuki: Do you want him off

The Doctor: No, he is Really Surprisenly Soft Like be hugged by bunch of Fluffy Pillows

Morbius: He Loves My Comfort ever since he was little, he Just Forgot how soft i can be

Koyuki: Really?

Koyuki Hugs Morbius, Which Made Him Blush from all the love he is getting, he is a Kiruru

Koyuki: Oh my god you are right

She let go of Morbius and started walking in a Fast pace to The Hinatas

Koyuki: Hey Guys you have to Hug Morbius He is so Soft

Morbius: You Have Wonderful People, Doctor

The Doctor: I Wouldn't Say That

Morbius: oh don't be like that, im sure they love having you around, the Keronians Do

The Doctor: yeah i think your right

* * *

In The Mansion Second Floor The Rani See The Platoon Being by the door where the crack is

The Rani: What Are You Boys Doing

They Stop on what they are doing they turned around and see her

Dororo: whats on the other side of this door

The Rani: its nothing

Dororo: Thats not what i heard

The Rani: You Were Spying on us

Dororo: The Doctor Was Keeping Secrets From Us, and Now You are doing the same

The Rani: Because None of this have no Concern of you guys

Keroro: Maybe we Want To Know The Doctor is our Friend Too

The Rani: Alright Fine Open The Door

Giroro Turned the Knob Then began opening the door and there was Nothing there on the wall

Tamama: ok what we should be looking at

The Rani Walks in the Room looking around

The Rani: Whatever it was its Gone now

Dororo: You Knew Excatly it was

The Rani: ok but its gone now it probably won't even come back Who Knows im just a Renegade Who just been on this planet for few days, Look the others are outside there is no point standing here

Tamama and other began Immediately came running out except Dororo

Dororo: Listen Here Ushas, I have been Worried about The Doctor because he never spoken a word about his Previous Travels

The Rani: Then Ask Him

Dororo: Even i do he got that look like he doesn't want talk about it

The Rani: Well then don't something like that can lead him to be Emotional, and it can lead to bad things so don't even try to worry The Doctor is Nothing but Trouble through out all of his life

* * *

Back Outside Morbius is laying on his Back, as The Doctor Resting his head on Morbius' Stomach, all the others was Wondering what are they doing including The Rani and Dororo that just came out

The Rani: Doctor What are you doing

The Doctor: Morbius' Belly is so Soft Like Cloud and his Imitating Purring is so Relaxing

The Rani: oh God Morbius does Like to do this

The Boys both Sat Up, as Morbius Is Still Purring like a Cat, and Nuzzling The Doctor, The Rani Began Walking Towards The Doctor

The Rani: Doctor..

The Doctor: What

The Rani: You Need To Keep an Eye on the Keronians, Mostly your Blue Friend, They Spy on us Last Night

The Doctor: i was afraid about that

The Rani: Why you say that

The Doctor: In the TARDIS I overheard Dororo Talking to Koyuki about me Hiding Things From Them; Keeping Secrets From Them

The Rani: The Keronians are becoming more of an issue Doctor.

The Doctor: Well what you want me to do

The Rani: Something Because this is not my problem, Morbius i Blame You

Morbius: Me!

The Rani: Yep You and Your Caretaking

The Doctor: Stop it you two, No Fighting

The Rani: Fine be can't have no Interference


	7. Into The Crack

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Blue X

* * *

Interlude - Into The Crack

* * *

At Night, the same light coming through the same Door, The Rani Caught up to The Doctor Before He get inside The Room

The Rani: Doctor, its back

The Doctor: Leave It

The Rani: What

The Doctor: Do You see what its Doing Trying to get our Attention, Leave it alone and pretend we never seen it

Dororo: So is that what you saw from your Previous Adventure

The Rani: You Ignorant...

The Doctor: Rani!

The Rani Went Silent Knowing he doesn't want to hear any words from her

The Doctor: Listen Dororo, Through my last Journey, What The Daleks Told me Has Turned the tables, what if the Time Lords Trying to Escape To this universe

Dororo: But The Time Lords are gone

The Doctor: No, You Thought they were gone, they are in a pocket Universe

The Rani immediately took The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and began running to the door as she opened it

The Doctor: Rani! What are you doing

The Rani: as You said Doctor They are in A Pocket Universe and they will stay there

The Doctor: you did not change you still hold the grudge

The Rani: I say I turned good I didn't say I will forgive The Time Lords

The Rani Holds up the sonic screwdriver than began sonicing at the crack for a moment The Doctor knew something not right

The Doctor: Rani Stop

The Rani: Why

The Doctor: because it's a trap

The Rani stops as the crack is getting bigger, The Doctor Snatch his Screwdriver back

The Rani: it's not supposed to do that

The Doctor: Dororo stay away

Dororo: I'm not Gonna Leave you

The Doctor: We are not gonna Argue, You Gonna Do as I say now Stay Away!

Dororo didn't say anything after that he just left the room

Then The Room started to be lit up

The Doctor: Rani We Need to go

The Rani acts like she didn't hear a single word he said

The Rani: I must know

She began walking towards it she stick her arm in the crack

The Doctor: Rani NO!

Everything in the room went white for a moment then later everything went to normal no Sign of The Doctor and The Rani, The Crack in Time Slowly Closes, Dororo and Morbius Come back to the room, but don't see them

Dororo: Doctor?, Rani? Where they go

Morbius floats tithe closing crack

Morbius: I have a feeling that they are somewhere that is not here

* * *

 **The Universe Infinity Will Returns in: The Latter's Familiar**


End file.
